


of frogs and princesses

by maraudersourwolf



Series: puppers will take over the world [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Talbot Family, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cute Kids, Fluffy Ending, Growing Up Together, Implied Werewolf Mates, Kid Brett, Kid Nolan, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smidges of Bullying, Sort Of, Squint to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: He is a frog in the body of a wolf. And he is fine with it.Nolan is a princess in the body of a boy.





	of frogs and princesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfenboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/gifts).



> This was late night madness that ended up being this _thing_ you see right here.  
>  It's plain out fluff, which isn't my usual ground.  
> And at some point it turned into boring writing because of that.  
> So bear with me.
> 
>  
> 
> This is not my fault.  
> I blame Brett for it.
> 
>  
> 
> Not beta'd at all. Very messy.  
> Just pure sleep deprival madness.

 

 

Little Brett, different from other wolf pups, likes to chase frogs.

Other kids of the pack enjoy chasing squirrels, because they are squirmy crazy little things and it trains them on running and climbing. Or bunnies with their fluffy little tails, because they run like mad and help training their nose. Even birds, because you need to be faster than anyone to catch one before it flies away.

No one enjoys chasing porcupines or skunks.

But Brett enjoys chasing frogs, because frogs aren't afraid and he doesn’t really feel like he’s hunting them either.

They just look at him with their big weird eyes like _who even are you kid, step out of my way_ and they jump. Not like bunnies, because they are missing the fluff and the cute, but they are graceful enough with their long limbs. Just like him, with his long arms and long legs and a too long body for a pup.

They also know how to climb. Maybe not like a squirrel, missing the extra boost of energy to make them look like Liam after trick or treating on Halloween night. But they know what they are doing, they just take their time. Just like him, trying to find the better place to step and avoid to fall.

And if that isn’t enough, they’re fast too. When a frog jumps, it’s too soon and too quick and you gotta be the fastest before it disappears out of sight. Because they have long limbs that push them forward way to much. And he’s the same, faster than the other pups because his legs are longer and _no, Liam, I’m not cheating, you’re just short._

And their singing. Everyone hates when frogs sing, but Brett? He is delighted. Because he can't sing either, his howling is garbled and broken and _what, did you ate one of your frogs?_ But frogs doesn't care that they sing wrong, so Brett doesn't either.  
  
He is a frog in the body of a wolf.

And he is fine with it.

 

*

  
  
Nolan is a princess in the body of a boy.

Or just a princess.

Brett isn’t exactly sure how being a princess work, because that’s his sister expertise. But if people ask him, Nolan is a princess missing the crown.

Too pretty, with his big blue eyes and his pink lips that use to tremble when he pouts and is about to cry. Brett hates when Nolan cries because he smell sad and in pain and it makes his nose itch and his wolf get antsy. But sometimes Nolan smiles too and it’s like one of those Disney movies Lori likes so much to watch, because everything shines a bit brighter and everything is a bit prettier and he feels a bit happier too. His wolf gets antsy with this too, but not the bad kind of antsy. More like wanting to yip and howl and jump around like the frog he truly is.

Nolan and his blond nice hair with his fair white skin splattered in freckles is like watching a real life princess, so Brett doesn’t exactly understands why the other boys in the playground like to yank Nolan’s hair and push him around so his skin turns red and the boy threatens to cry.

Brett wants to play with those blond locks and comb it like Lori does with her dolls, making small pigtails on it or flower crowns for Nolan to enjoy. He also wants to take Nolan’s face between his hands and pepper kisses all around like his mom does with him and Lori each morning, each afternoon and right before bed. Just Brett will have to give Nolan more kisses because they don’t have so much time and he wants to boy to feel as happy as he does when mom does it.

But Nolan doesn’t want to get close to anyone.

Instead, the boy sits in a corner of the sandbox alone and draws doodles with a stick over the dirt. Hugging his legs close to his chest and hiding his face behind his knees. He looks scared, like the cats from his neighbour when he’s trying to pet them.

And that’s not how a princess should look like.

There’s something, when Brett sees Nolan like that, that aches a bit inside.

 

*

  
  
Mom says that princess can be girls and boys and people who don’t exactly fit the _spectrum_.

He doesn’t know what ghosts have to do with princess.

He didn’t even know ghosts could be princesses.

But if his mom says so, then it must be true.

 

*

 

Brett decides that since there’s no dragon to protect the princess, he’s going to be the one in charge of Nolan’s safety.

Frogs and dragons don’t really have anything in common besides sometimes being green, really weird and having eyes. But he’s a frog in the body of a wolf and that sounds good enough, because a wolf has more things in common with a dragon. Like claws and teeth and the power to scare the bad guys away.

So it’s not really a surprise that when one of the mean kids that no one really likes comes to try and push the little boy, Brett does more than just look at the offender and jump.

In fact, he bites.

 

*

 

“Are you in trouble?”

The voice is so soft that for a moment Brett thinks it might be Lori’s. But it sounds softer and there’s this scent that’s all different too. Where Lori smells like those disgusting bubble gum candies she chews all the time, crayola markers and that smidge of forest that everyone in the family shares, this scent is too close to those lavender candles his mom buys and the vanilla muffins his dad does on Sundays.

Brett looks up, maybe too sharp, maybe too fast. Following the scent like his instincts push him to, just to find Nolan, who startles and quickly looks away. The scent is all wrong now, making his nose itch and Brett frowns a bit because Nolan is scared of him too. As if he would ever try and hurt a princess. But Brett would never, ever do that.

“Mommy said I shouldn’t bite people, even if they are meanies and deserve it”.

The last part is parroted, almost like a carbon copy of how his mom explained it to him. Nolan nods solemnly, tiny lips pressed together and a small frown of understanding before he sits down at the pup’s side.

“Why did you help me?”

Brett takes it as a cue and shifts a bit closer. Nolan’s hands twist his shirt and Brett scowls at that. Princesses aren’t supposed to mess up with their clothes, so he takes Nolan’s hand to stop it. The boy scent isn’t sharp anymore and Brett feels delighted, squeezing the tiny little hand in his and getting a squeeze back,

“Because you’re a princess,” Brett replies earnestly and surprised. How can Nolan not know this? Do princess not know they are so until someone else tells them?

Nolan wrinkles his nose, like the bunnies in the woods but cuter because his face is turning all red and it’s making his freckles pop so hard that Brett wants to play connect the dots there.

“And what are you then?,” Nolan demands.

Brett shrugs, nonchalantly. “A frog”

By the way Nolan beams at him, Brett wants to say it over and over and over again so he can see the boy shine.

“I love frogs!”

This time is Brett who beams back.

 

*

 

That night, mom smiles warmly at him and settles down on his bed for story time. Lori is curled over mom’s lap, thumb happily being sucked and her strange doll nestled on the crook of her little arm.

This time the story is new.

With princesses, because Lori loves princesses. And frogs, because Brett loves frogs.

There is also kisses, even if they give cooties. But his mom says that that doesn’t happen to frogs nor princesses.

That cooties don’t exist when there’s love.

Brett finds hard to fall asleep that night, feeling too warm and giddy inside.

 

*

 

“Mom told me a story about a princess and a frog”

Nolan is once more sitting down in the corner of the sandbox but this time it isn’t because other kids are being meanies with him. It’s because he’s waiting for Brett, and the pup can’t contain his excitement.

He’s not drawing in the sand either, more like doing small boulders and Brett wonders if princesses have to do their own castle. Or if maybe that’s another dragon’s job he doesn’t know about.

“What happens in it?”

“The princess kisses the frog,” Brett says excitedly and plops down on the sand, carefully enough so his too long limbs don’t throw the creation down. “So you should kiss me”

“Ew, cooties,” Nolan complaints, but a giggle burst in the middle of it and makes him splatter a bit of sand around. Brett giggles with him too.

“Don’t be silly,” Brett says, tilting his head and smiling brightly, “Princesses and frogs don’t have cooties.”

“Okay,” Nolan agrees, as if that was the more logic explanation ever. His whole attention still too focused on the warm sand between his fingers and the way it doesn’t seem to stay in place. “And what happens then?”

“I’ll become a prince and we will live happily ever after,” Brett exclaims, slapping his hands enthusiastically over the sand and tilting his body forward.

Nolan wrinkles his nose, this time there’s no blush to join it. Brett thinks that’s the same face he does when his mom cooks broccoli. But he’s a frog, not a broccoli, even if them both are green.

Maybe Nolan doesn’t believe he doesn’t have cooties.

“But I don’t want you to be a prince,” Nolan whines, “I like you as a frog”

“Then I will stay as a frog,” Brett replies easily and shrugs.

“But will we be happily ever after?”

“Of course!,” Brett beams, thinking about the many stories his mom told Lori and him. About the _happily ever after_ s that make Lori squeal in delight. “Princesses always have happy endings”

Nolan smiles and it makes something warm bloom inside Brett, like hot cocoa on winter or like playing with puppies or when the neighbour’s cat let him pet it. Tiny hands frame the sides of the pup’s face and Nolan’s puckered lips press against his once. Twice. Even more times but Brett can’t count that high.

All the time Brett thinks that he understands why frogs go from green skin to being a prince when they get kissed.

They taste like magic after all.

 

*

 

 _Today I got kissed by a princess_ , reads the corner of one of Brett’s drawings with his messy handwriting and crayon strokes.

In it there’s a stick figure of a blond boy with freckles and a crown.

A big castle over what looks like a sandbox.

And a frog.

 

*

 

“You were right,” mumbles Nolan, from his place over his chest, curled close so the cold doesn’t eat his bones..

They are on their late twenties now, living together and with an adopted a cat. The thing still completely hates him, hissing and showing it very pointy fangs, but seem to be completely in love with Nolan.

Brett doesn’t blame it.

“About what?,” he mumbles back, tilting his head so his nose gets buried under the golden locks and breathes in the scent of lavender and vanilla and _them_.

“Princesses having happy endings,” he can hear the smile on his voice and Brett can’t avoid but smile too. His gaze unconsciously moves to find the frame at Nolan’s bedside table. In it a very crumpled crayon drawing of a boy with  crown, a castle and a frog. “I feel pretty happy myself”

On his bedside table, there’s a framed drawing too. With a castle and two boys holding hands. One of them is taller and have swirls of color over him. At the bottom of the page, with a neat handwriting that’s most likely from an amused mom, reads _‘today I kissed a frog’_.

“I feel pretty happy too”


End file.
